


Consumed by Euphoria

by Bluejay4237



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hunk is a ray of sunshine, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance is sad high boi, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay4237/pseuds/Bluejay4237
Summary: Lance just graduated from high school, but there’s a big catch: he’s been kicked out of his house. Now, homeless and alone, lance gets a job at a strip club hoping that’ll pay for his bills.





	1. Find my own Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: drugs/mature themes/ drinking
> 
> This fic has a lot of dark themes so if ur not comfortable I would suggest not reading. 
> 
> (Also plz share, I want this to be somewhat popular;-;)

> _“I have absolutely no pleasure in the stimulants in which I sometimes so madly indulge. It has not been in the pursuit of pleasure that I have periled life and reputation and reason. It has been the desperate attempt to escape from torturing memories, from a sense of insupportable loneliness and a dread of some strange impending doom.”_

-Edgar Allan Poe

The house reeked of cheap beer and overly used bongs. The small hallways were crowded by newly graduated teenagers looking for someone to take home or someone to smoke with. In the packed living room, red solo cups were settled on the coffee table, counters, and even the floor; a perfect opportunity to roofie a naive teen. About 3 guys have already walked by to put something in a couple of cups. Girls wore see thru crop tops (most just wore bras) and ripped shorts, as for the guys, most were shirtless and boasted about their workout routine. In the pool, it was obvious someone’s dick found their way into some desperate whore. They were probably moaning up a storm as other people swam around them, not caring if anyone saw. The water wouldn’t conceal their intimacy, especially with the pool being so full with other teens hoping for a good lay. The stupid teenage boys pushed their friends into the water, trying to overpower each other to see who lost. Lance sat on the large sofa in the living room, a girl he never met in his lap and his solo cup in one hand. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, her breath smelling of cigarettes and sweet candies. He nearly cringed as the combination, but he wanted to go have fun with her later. Lance didn't consider himself to be a player or a swinger of any sort, he just appreciated what drunk girls thought of him at parties. It was his chance to take pleasure and leave a stranger's bed the next morning. Sure, he was less fit than the football players. He didn't wear Champion clothing or Nike like they did; a pair of ripped jeans and a hoodie was enough for him. It was much cheaper, he wasn't as athletic as he used to be. He was handsome and got plenty of attention and satisfying touches from the warm hands of girls and boys. 

Lotor, a friend a couple of years, sat across from him sitting in a recliner. Another friend, Ezor, had wrapped her arms around his arm. Her girlfriends, Acxa and Zethrid, seemed comfortable with Ezor’s small display of affection. Lance has met many lesbians who became furious by the thought of their girlfriends hanging around other guys. He has seen some smashed car windows with baseball bats and even spray painted the expensive possessions of their ex's with the empty word ”cheater”. No one cared about being faithful to their partners at this age, excluding the strict Christians and the couples determined to remain ”high school sweethearts”. 

Lotor had just finished his fourth cup of cheap liquor and still planned on continuing with his frenzy. He didn't seem drunk, in fact, he looked more pleased and relaxed. His dark creamy skin was slightly flushed, but his strong posture remained unaffected by his tipsy. Lance wasn't going to stop either. Lance's thoughts may be clouded by his high and the forbidden drink he held in one hand, but his drunken state was not going to keep him from receiving more enjoyment in the hours of the moonless party. 

The girl in lance's lap, Nyma, was nearly asleep and was giving small giggles due to her intoxication. ’Great’, lance thought, ’she's broken.’ He pushed the drunk girl off of his lap and propped her up on the other end of the couch, away from him. ”Aw, is lance being deprived of what he wanted?” Lotor laughed. Ezor giggled and stood away from Lotor and back to her awaiting girlfriends who stood by. The two wrapped an arm around Ezor’s shoulders protectively. Lance wasn't sure if he was jealous or not. ”Not really.” Lance scoffed with a small smile. His eyes were a little sore, without a doubt red from the weed.

Lotor stood from the recliner and made his way to sit next to lance, an arm on his shoulder to pull the other teen closer. Lotor smelled of expensive cologne and weed smoke. Lance lost count of how many girls had thrown themselves at lotor’s feet for a piece of his flawless skin to be what they got off of for a night. Lotor usually never wanted the same girl or man for a second time, but there were a few exceptions, lance being one of them. They were still friends, but they were friends that used each other for their own animalistic needs. 

Lance laid his head on Lotor's shoulder, the leather jacket his friend wore was cold against his skin, but that was exactly what he needed for his light head ( maybe a few glasses of water too). 

” We're going to head out.” Zethrid said, getting her car keys out of her pockets. 

”Be safe,” Lotor said. 

Ezor walked over and planted small pecs against lotor and Lance’s foreheads as a way of saying her goodbye. Acxa, tired and beat, waved and held hands with Ezor as the poly walked out the front door. That left Lotor and Lance. Lotor pulled a joint out of one of the pockets of his leather jacket and handed it to Lance. Lance lit it and let the chemicals of the drug take more of his brain from his consciousness. He passed the joint to Lotor. His friend took a hit and let the puff exit from his nose. ”How’s life treating you, Lancelot?” Lotor asked, his defined eyebrow arching in amusement and question. Lance rolled his bloodshot eyes, ”Life didn't get me a lay tonight, ” Lance joked. Lotor gasped dramatically, hand grasping his jacket, ”No, the world’s going to end!” Lance’s laugh was cut short by a dry cough. When was the last time he drank water? God knows. 

Lotor’s hand went to Lance’s jaw to make him face the rich teen. The two of their eyes met. Lance felt his heart jump. Maybe lance wouldn't be alone that night. Their lips met to share a kiss. It was an empty one, no feelings involved just need and a promise for later. It was a short kiss. When the two separated, Lotor looked at his phone. It was almost 3 am. Lance was tired, but not enough to miss a perfect opportunity of chasing pleasure while he sweated on Lotor’s silk sheets. Sleep would have to come later. 

”Want to take this to my place?” Lotor looked at Lance with his blue eyes filled with want. Lance returned the same look and nodded. He wanted to get his hands on someone else's skin, he wanted to feel their hot breath against his neck as they both shared their bodies, he wanted to collide with their warmth and never leave it. That someone happened to be Lotor for the night. The thing about Lotor that never let Lance down was the fact the guy was good in bed and kept on giving Lance just what he wanted.

Lotor was the son of a rich drug lord/CEO, Zarkon. His mansion was close to being Lance’s dream house. Vast and golden. Lance would love to live there, all it his own. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was Zarkon’s, Lance only stayed there when he desperately needed to ( most of the time). Lance threw his empty solo on the ground and followed Lotor out the front door. 

(...)

  
  


**Sunshine** : hey

**Sunshine** : wanna sleepover????

  
  


Lance glared at his phone. Hunk had been his friend since he was in elementary. He hasn’t spoken to him since Lance graduated, that was more than a month ago. When he had opened the text, Lance was hit by a wave of hurt and confusion. Why was Hunk texting him now? 

“You alright?”

Lance’s head snapped back to Lotor. Lotor’s British accent was almost enough to have Lance forgetting about Hunk. His voice was creamy and smooth, something Lance couldn’t help but liking so much. Lance stood at the doorway of Lotor’s room. The room was neat and smelled of expensive soaps and a hint of fading meth. He envied how rich Lotor’s room was.

“Yeah,” Lance said. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and made his way to Lotor’s bed. Lance flopped on the bed, bouncing slightly due to its softness. The two had ubered to Lotor's mansion and made it there in less than 10 minutes. Lotor plugged in his phone to charge it and set it on his nightstand while lance was loving the feeling of the silk sheets under his hands. It was so soft and dreamy. The mattress shifted as Lotor put his knee on the edge of it, taking off his jacket then his shirt. It never seemed to not faze lance whenever Lotor took off his clothes, showing every ridge of muscle and skin to Lance. He watched in awe as Lotor climbed on top of Lance. Lance couldn't keep his eyes off the rich heir’s chest and abs, at the way Lotor looked at him with lust in his blue eyes. 

Lotor leaned down to bite at Lance’s lower lip, opening Lance’s mouth to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues danced and intertwined together all the while Lotor was unbuckling his own pants and slipping his other hand up Lance’s hoodie, exciting the other male. Lance wasn't as muscular as Lotor was but he wasn't ashamed of his lean body. When Lotor finished taking his belt off, Lance made the move to unzip and unbutton his pants quickly. He was eager to feel Lotor even though it had only been a week since they last did this. The room grew hot the longer they kissed and trapped each other’s clothes, but it was perfect to Lance. He wanted this. He whined when Lotor moved away from his lips to his neck to suck dark bruises into his exposed skin. With his feet, Lance pushed Lotor’s pants down his hips, trying to get them off. Lotor chuckled into Lance’s neck and decided to take his pants off himself. Lotor practically ripped Lance’s jacket off of him a second later making him breathe out heavily from his need. Lance and Lotor remained in their boxers, slowly grinding on each other as Lotor continued to mark Lance with bites and bruises. Lance gripped Lotor's arms to bring the other male back up to his mouth to nip at each other's tongues and lips once more. He could feel Lotor’s hardness against his groin. ”Lance, ” Lotor groaned. Lance was trembling, he needed Lotor in him moments ago. When it looked like Lotor was about to strip his final piece of clothing off his body, Lotor's phone on the nightstand begin to go off and shake, playing the song ”Deepthroat” by cupcake. ’What the fuck’, Lance thought. Lotor went to go grab it but Lance grabbed his hand and placed it on the waistband of his boxers. ”Ignore it, ” Lance would have begged if he had no dignity. ” It's my father, Lance.” Lotor grabbed his phone and answered the call. 

Lance groaned, he was just about to have a taste of Lotor but it was interrupted by stupid Zarkon. So many thoughts ran through the teen's head. Why was Zarkon calling at three in the morning? Why can't Lotor just ignore the call and just get Lance off? More importantly, why was Zarkon’s ringtone Deep Throat?

” Why now?” Lotor asked, annoyed. 

Lance smirked. Maybe Lotor would just hang up and fuck him instead of listening to Zarkon. 

”So early?” Lotor’s eye twitched. Lance almost laughed but he didn't want his fuck bud to get in trouble because he wasn't supposed to be with Lance. 

”Fine. I'm coming.”

Lance’s heart immediately sank. What?

Lotor huffed and climbed off of Lance. Lance watched, devastated, as Lotor put his clothes back on. The room grew cold with Lance’s disappointment. Lotor walked over and kissed Lance’s lips quickly. ”I have to go model for my father, my apologies Lance.” He combed his fingers through his white hair, fixing it to tie it into a ponytail. ”Lock the house up if you leave” was the last thing Lotor said when he left Lance on the bed, nearly exposed completely, his arousal dying. He only groaned from annoyance when he heard the front door slam and lock from downstairs. Stupid modeling. Stupid Zarkon. 

Lance grabbed his pants and slipped them back on, his toes catching on the rips. When the pants were snug on his hips, his phone fell and hit the ground. He winced at the sound, hoping his screen didn't break. He bent down to pick it up and sighed with relief that his screen remained unharmed, but when his lock screen lit up.

**Sunshine** : maybe some coffee in the morning???

**Sunshine** : plz Lance

**Sunshine** : I'm worried abt u

Lance was once again consumed by the same feeling from moments ago. Perhaps it was actually loneliness, he was too high to be sure. Hunk and him were so close at one point. Hunk and he would cook their favorite meals, joke with their friend Pidge as they talked about their nerdy junk, but it all stopped after graduation. 

A piece of Lance wanted that happiness again.

**Lancelot** : what time and where 

  
  


(...)

  
  


Lance stood at Starbucks, the whitest place on earth, where trashy blondes met up to drink cappuccinos while they talk about the men they smashed. It definitely was not Lance’s proffered place to meet his old friend, but Hunk claimed to be so nervous and excited at the same time he didn’t care where they met, as long as he saw Lance. He hadn't seen Lotor since he left his mansion and lance. Lance wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Lotor after he left him alone and partially needy. 

Lance wasn't excited, he was high. The second he agreed to see Hunk, he pulled out a small part of cocaine from under Lotor's bed and went to town. No one (except the popo) was going to stop him. In his clouded state, Lance believed he looked ridiculous alone in an overpriced coffee shop. He could leave and ditch Hunk but he’s kind of hungry and he already ubered there. Mornings sucked. 

”Lance!”

Lance flinched at the familiar voice. It was Hink without a doubt. He slowly turned to see Hunk walking over to where Lande sat outside of the Starbucks. He wore his usual attire, but he was much slimmer than when Lance last saw him. Lance didn't stand or wave as Hunk approached him, he just sat there with tired eyes following Hunk’s every move. That did stop Hunk from practically picking Lance up and squeezing the smaller male. Lance made a wheezing sound like a dying cat, his dry lungs didn't help it only made him cough when Hunk finally decided to let Lance go. 

”Oh God, I'm sorry, Lance. Did I hug you too hard?” Hunk was bending down to Lance’s level as Lance coughed and tried to get air into his lungs. Lance was slightly annoyed now. He didn't understand why Hink was so excited to hug Lance, a literal drug addict. He wanted to snap at Hunk, turn him off from touching Lance in any way, but Lance held back his irritation and let it go.

”I'm fine, Hunk, thanks.” He said quickly. Hunk backed off as Lance regained his posture.

”So, ” Hunk said awkwardly, ”coffee? ”

Lance nodded. When he was about to walk to the door Hunk stopped him with a hand to the chest. Lance glared at it.

”Let me get it.” Hunk said.

Before Lance could protest, Hunk sped walked into the Starbucks without another word. Lance rolled his eyes and sat back down, pulling his phone out of his pocket and started to play slither.io. He was a blue snake slithering around getting the little floating spots, gaining more length. He ended up getting fairly big a moment later but a sneaky little fucker decided to hit there boost right in front of him and managed to take out his snake. ”FUCK!” Lance yelled. Right when he cursed Hink opened the door and walked outside, a scared and confused look on his face. 

Lance arched his brow, ”not you, Hunk”

Hunk’s features relaxed, ” oh, I thought I did something wrong for a sec.” He tried to put on a wide smile, but Lance could tell it was forced. Hunk was nervous.

Hunk set down a steaming cup of coffee in front of Lance then dumped a multitude of creamers and sugar packets. ”Sorry, I didn't know how you liked your coffee.”

Lance shook his head, ”black is fine.” He took a fat sip from his cup, letting it burn his tongue. Hunk added sugar and a couple of creamers to his coffee.

”So...uh. How’s life?” Hunk asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Life was...different. Lance didn't have a job anymore. He practically lived with his drug dealer. He couldn't go a day without a joint.

He was stuck.

” It's okay.” was all Lance could say.

Hunk’s brows furrowed. He looked down at his coffee, seeming to want to say something but holding back. ”Have you talked to Pidge at all?”

”I would feel like you would know. Aren't you guys friends?” Lance said it with a bit of venom in his voice, exaggerating the word ’friends’.

Hunk must have sensed it because he flinched when Lance finished speaking. He began to fidget with his gloves. ” Lance we all miss you. Pidge has to hold herself back from texting you.”

Anger began to boil deep in Lance’s chest. He really felt the need to say something snarky about them ’showing their care’. ”why?”

”she feels like she shouldn't because she feels like you won't answer her.” Hunk explained.

”Doubt it.”

Pidge probably wanted to tear his eyes out for leaving so suddenly. 

” It's true Lance.” Think was desperate, but for what?

Lance ignored him and leaned back in his chair, not saying another word. The quiet between the two obviously was getting to Hunk by how much he was fidgeting. 

”Have a job?” Hunk asked.

”No.” Lance wasn't sure if he was ashamed or not about saying that, but it was the truth. He didn't work. After all, who hires obvious druggies?

”Well… oh!”Hunk made Lance jump up in his seat but the sudden increase of volume.

”Sorry, ” Hunk said, ” but I have an idea.”

Lance arched a brow for an answer.

”Pidge works at a club as a bartender. Work with her.”

Lance scoffed. ”She’ll kill me.”

”she misses you lance.”

”sure.”

”I'm serious.”

Lance meg Hunk’s eyes. He was no longer fidgeting, his fists flat on the table, not a hit of anxiety on his being. He was serious.

Lance contemplated. He couldn't stay with Lotor forever, that'll be too drastic and desperate of him to stay with his drug dealer. He needed to pay his bills, plus he loved clubs. What could go wrong?

”Where does she work?”

Hunk’s face lit up.


	2. Starting new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is brought to the club where he meets a couple of interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this chapter is kinda boring.

Lance, for the majority of the day, was dragged around by Hunk in a nearby Target. Hunk looked around for ingredients for whatever he planned to make that night and later in the week. Lance waited, leaning against the cart as he watched ”sunshine” look at different vegetables and spices. Lance could leave, ditch Hunk and head back to Lotor's place, but he hasn't seen Hunk shop so quickly in his life knowing him, plus Hunk mentioned a potential job. Lance needed a job, the thought of Lotor calling him out on using him for money scared Lance to his core, though he would never show that fear. Lance would soon be able to head to the club, have Pidge gouge out his eyes out, possibly seduce some stranger, and then leave. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend his night at Lotor's if he managed to sneak into someone's pants. Who knows.

”You good, Lance?”

Turns out Lance was starting at some wall when he thought of his whole schedule that day. Hunk had just put some cilantro in the cart when he noticed Lance's dazed state. Lance didn't say anything except pull out his phone and tapped at the screen, playing another game. Lance knew Hunk knew why he looked so tired, his complexion paler than what it was when they last met. Hunk hadn't said anything, the thought of his best friend being poisoned by poor choices broke his heart. They were so close. Now, they were strangers. It was a silent agreement, their eyes didn't need to meet to know.

’At least he came’, Hunk thought.

Lance walked the cart to the checkout, Hunk following behind him, pulling out his card to pay. Lance stood by the exit until Hunk finished and they headed to Hunk’s car. 

”Want to come with me to drop this off or do you want to meet up at the club?” Hunk asked, hopeful as always.

Lance thought for a sec. Lotor hasn't texted him at all, he would have to pay for another Uber to get to Lotor’s house and pay for another one to get to the club. ” I'll go with you.” 

  
  


(...)

The car ride was awkward, words couldn't describe how uncomfortable being next to someone who was nervous beyond belief was. Hunk and Lance didn't speak a word to one another. Arriving at Hunk’s apartment didn’t make anything better. Lance just sat on the couch, slightly surprised that Hunk had a place to himself. No roommates. Just Hunk. 

”Is the club even open?” Lance asked, now in the car again on their way to the club.

”Yeah, it's open all day.” Hunk said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

”Pidge is a bartender?”

”Yup.” Hunk flashed a small smile.

”They let an eighteen-year-old handle their liquor?” Lance arched a brow. 

Hunk made a weird face. ” Yeah, they trust her. She doesn't like the taste of alcohol. If you're hired, you'll most likely be a waiter.” 

Lance nodded, not fazed. Pidge has always been the smart one.

Hunk parked his car in a partially filled lot. Lance read the sign on the club. Lion’s den? Corny.

Lance let Hunk lead the way into the club but stopped abruptly at the sight and smell. It reeked of axe body spray and cheap perfume. The smell made Lance’s head lighter than it already was, but what he was seeing made him believe in heaven.

It was a damn strip club.

Petite but muscular girls covered in lance praise swung on polished poles with strength and grace. Built and lean men grinded against chairs, making a show of power their bodies held.

Lance was in heaven but he kept his drool in check.

”Lance?” Hunk stopped and watched as Lance just started at the shows going on further into the club.

Lance’s head snapped back to Hunk. ”Oh, sorry.”

”Sorry I didn't tell you that it was a strip club, I didn't want to scare you.” Hunk scratched the back of his neck, ” We can go if you want.”

”I'm fine, ” Lance walked up next to Hunk. ” So who do I talk to?”

Hunk beamed with excitement. ”Right this way.”

Hunk guided Lance to the bar area and almost immediately Lance nearly tripped on his own feet when he caught the eyes of someone familiar cleaning glasses with a white rag. 

Pidge.

Lance’s heart leapt. She looked the same with her intelligent eyes and short hair. Nothing has changed about her.

But why was she working at a strip club?

Lance watched as her bored expression morphed into one that could only be described as rageful. ”LANCE!”

Lance would've shrunk away back a month ago whenever he heard her angry, but now stoned and not being able to process the situation quickly, he stood his ground with a blank stare.

Pidge practically slammed the glass she was cleaning on the counter and stormed towards him; Lance didn’t move. Now, with Pidge in front of him obviously about to slap him, Hunk pulls her back,” Hey, calm down.” 

“Where have you been?” She yelled. Some of the men and women enjoying the strippers turned their attention towards them.

“Your causing a scene.” Hunk said.

Pidge looks at the crowd of people and turns back to Lance. Hunk lets go of her when she’s done making a fit, a look of fury still on her face. At least she didn’t do what Lance thought she would.

“Why are you here?” She growled.

Lance shrugged. “Damn, Hunk was telling me how much you wanted to see me. I guess he was wrong.” 

Hunk grimaced at Lance’s comment. Pidge‘s eye twitched, her jaw clenching.

“You’re such an asshole, coming in here like you own the place. And so what? I missed you. You’ve ignored all my texts the first week you decided to keep Lotor as your fuck buddy.” Pidge crosses her arms. Hunk in the background bit his nails.

Lance rolled his eyes. Pidge started to seeth. “Why are you here?”

Hunk decided to step in, “ He needs a job so I thought maybe he could meet Allura and become a waiter?”

Pidge glared at Lance for a second and looked at Hunk, “ keep him away from the drinks.” With that, she left the two and went walked through a staff door by the bar. 

Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose, “ You’re going to ruin your chance.”

“At what?” Lance arched a brow.

“At fixing this.” Hunk’s eyes began to collect tears.

Lance’s eyes widened. He knew what Hunk was saying. Fix what he had thrown away. A month may have passed but it evidently left some deep wounds in his past friendships. Lord, imagine his family. Lance couldn’t imagine what they must think of him now. They probably hated him.

Lance’s brows furrowed, “ I should just go. Tell Pidge I said.” He turned to walked off but ran into a stone chest before he could properly take a step. His nose hurt and his gasped slightly at the sudden pain. Before he could fall on his ass, a strong (but strangely gentle) hand grabbed his waist to keep him standing.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” A voice said.

Lance opened his scrunched eyes and was face to face with the most handsome man he has ever seen. 

“Are you alright?” The man said. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose, his pale skin was perfect, a patch of white hair, and he looked just so sculpted and perfect Lance could have a stroke.

“Y-Yeah.” Lance stuttered. His nose was red, but it was a small price to pay to run into something Lance absolutely wanted. 

“Hey, Shiro.” Hunk sniffed, a tear stain on his cheek.

“Hey, what’s going on?” The Shiro man questioned. Lance’s heart raced. Shiro was a softy. Maybe it was an act and he was secretly rough? Or maybe Lance would have to taint him by sharing his body? Either way Lance wanted that man to himself.

“I would like to know as well.”

‘Oh great, more people.’ Lance thought, turning to see the female equivalent to shiro when it comes to beauty. Her skin fair, darker than Lance and Hunk’s, her eyes blue, and hair dyed a pearly white. By her stance and the white dress she wore, Lance could tell she was the boss. She may have been beautiful, but she seemed more like a person Lance would date instead of seduce. Pidge showed up from behind the new woman with a stern look on her face. The woman must be Allura.

Hunk straightened up, “ Hey, Allura. Great to see you.” 

Lance was secretly fangirling internally. Two hot people. Next to him. Talking around him.

He definitely wanted at least one of them.

Allura crosses her arms, her blue eyes meeting Lance’s, “ Lance, correct?” She walked up to him, hand extended. Lance took her hand and shook. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. Pidge mentioned you wanted a job here?” She said. She sounded just like Lotor, British and words spoken like silk. Maybe the two knew each other? Doubt it. She seemed too strong to be like Lotor.

“Yes, I would.” Lance said. He straightened his posture. 

Allura looked at him up and down, her brows scrunching with her concentration. “ Do you dance?”

Pidge and Hunk choked on air. Shiro arched a brow and started to inspect Lance as well. Lance stood their, confused. “ I used to but I stopped a year ago.”

“What did you do?” Shiro asked.

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. His cheeks flushed, “ballet…”

Instead of laughing like Lance thought they would, Shiro and Allura were actually gazing at him with excitement. Allura clasped her hands together, “ Are you still flexible?” Lance nearly stopped breathing, a memory from the week before popped into his head. Lotor pinning him down, legs over his shoulders and Lotor didn’t stop and used Lance for hours. “Yeah…” Lance said with red cheeks. Lance now knew what’s up, the faces Pidge and Hunk were making did not help his growing anxiety. “I have an idea,” Allura said, a grin on her face, “ I’ll hire you as a waiter, but-“  _ of course there’s a catch _ “- you take pole dancing classes and become a stripper.” Lance swallowed thickly. Pidge and Hunk were practically dying in the background while Shiro was nodding with approval.“I’ll take it.” Lance said a heartbeat later. Allura and Shiro grinned like devils. Pidge and Hunk were dead at this point. What could go wrong?

(...)

“Lance you’re not going to like it I’m telling you.” Pidge was trying to grab Lance’s attention, walking beside him as he ignored her. ”You'll get degraded, get called nasty things. Do you want that?”

Lance groaned. He was immediately chased by Pidge the second he was done with his interview. “I’ll be fine, Pidge. No worries.”

Pidge shook her head. “Shiro says it’s fun, but he also says it’s stressful.”

Shiro’s a stripper? More of a reason to be one.

“ I can handle it.”

The interview had gone pretty well. Allura didn’t seem to care about the jeans or hoodie he wore, she went straight to business and asked about his life and what his hobbies were. She then set him up for classes, the money would be taken out of his check as he worked as a waiter. The thought of being degraded didn’t scare him, it was nothing new.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Lance pulled it out and read the text.

**Prince** : I'm not going to be home for the rest of today. Make yourself at home.

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course Lotor was still busy.

“You live with Lotor?”

Lance jumped. Pidge was looking at his text with disgust. “He’s a jackass. Why are you still with him?”

Lance glared at her, “Be quiet.”

Pidge put her hands up, “ if it’s because you need a place to stay, Hunk’s looking for a roommate.”

Lance looked at his phone, reading Lotor’s text over and over again. He’s probably annoying Lotor at this point anyways, he was a job now, and Hunk is looking for a roommate. 

“Here,” Pidge said, “I’ll talk to him.” She walked off, most likely going to the bar. 

Lance wasn’t sure what Pidge felt towards him, probably a high amount of anger, but she was helping him. Hunk obviously wanted to catch up with Lance, he was helping Lance too. Lotor… used Lance. Lance uses Lotor. It may have been a month of drastic change, but was it too late to turn back? Hopefully not.

“Lance.” 

Lance looked up from his phone. Shiro was walking towards him, seeming to just have come out of Allura’s office. Now, Lance had a good look at the older man. He was extremely well built, his long sleeve shirt didn't hide anything underneath.

”Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Shiro. I'll be teaching you how to pole dance.” He extended his hand, which Lance gladly took.

”Lance.” Lance said. Shiro smiled and nodded. ”Allura was wondering if you wanted to start tomorrow.”

Lance nodded. What else did he have going on?

”Great. Meet me at the bar at 10 am tomorrow?” Shiro said.

”Yeah.” Lance smiled.

”See you later then.” Shiro walked back to Allura’s office.

Lance was starting new once again. 

  
  
  



	3. Notice

Sorry about the delayed chapters.   
I haven’t been doing well with my well-being and my writers block so I’m not sure when I’ll update (plus voltron is like dead)  
I’ll probably write a she-ra story instead sometime soon. It’ll revolve around the same idea of self-improvement and gay stuff.  
Thank you so much for your guys comments, I enjoyed reading every one of them.  
Thank you <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this chapter before I stopped writing this fanfic so here is an unfinished chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta @awijams for Writing, art ,etc!

Sunshine: it’s $550 total 

Lancelot: that cheap???

Lancelot: no way

Sunshine: yes way

Lancelot: I think I’ll be able to afford it?

Sunshine: I can pay for it this month. Next month tho…

Lancelot: I’ll take care of it.

Sunshine: thx!

Sunshine: we can have sleepovers with Pidge?

Lance looked at his phone for a sec. Pidge looked over his shoulder. She chuckled, “ if work doesn’t kill us.”

Lancelot: yeah sure!

Sunshine: yes!!!!

Lance let out a small laugh. Typical Hunk. 

Pidge set down a glass on the bar counter. “Did you guys talk at all last night?”

Last night, Hunk had drove Lance to his apartment and set up an air mattress on the floor of the empty bedroom Hunk kept just in case he ever got a roommate. They hadn’t said much. Hunk mentioned his enjoyment about finally being able to see Lance again, but beside that no conversation was created.

Lance shook his head. Pidge groaned, “You’re gonna be living with him. You can’t hold off that ‘talk’ you guys need to have.”

She had a point. She would have to explain himself one day. 

“I’ll do it soon just...not now.” He said.

Pidge hummed, “whatever you say. I want to know what goes through that head of yours as well.”

Lance shrugged, “soon Pidge.”

“Fine.” She brushed her fingers through her hair, her brows scrunching together. “One question though.”

Lance wasn’t sure why he felt scared all of a sudden, it was just a question. Pidge has calmed down a lot compared to the day before. Right before Lance left she only waved with a dark look in her eyes. Today, she seemed she had finally accepted the fact that Lance was back and they needed improvement in their situation.

“Did you leave because you decided to be that one edgy tra-“

“No.” Lance chuckled. Pidge gave a laugh, “ just making sure.”

Lance felt I could hand grip his heart, squeezing it tight, threatening to kill, prevent him from breathing. But Pidge didn’t see that fear in Lance’s eyes when she said she was leaving to talk to Allura. He watched her leave, the deadly feeling only grew in her absence. It became harder to breathe. But why? Why? 

“Why Lance?”

“Uh… you good there?”

Lance was staring at his cup of water with an empty stare when another bartender (by the button up shirt and slacks he wore) stood in front of him across the counter. He had jet black hair that barely touched his shoulders. He was handsome Lance will give him that, but he looked like a jock at a party who flexed his muscles after taking his shirt off. He looked confused, arching a brow. 

Lance straightened himself, “Yeah sorry, just you know… morning?” Damn he was awkward sometimes. Did Lotor give him confidence?

“I can fix you up some coffee if you want?” The guy looked at him like he was some kind of alien which didn’t help with Lance’s embarrassment. How many times has this happened now? twice? 

“No thanks, I had some already.” Lance said. 

The guy shrugged, “alright then.” He walked over to a set of glass cups and started wiping them with a white rag. Lance cringed a little, the guy had a mullet he just realized. Who the fuck wears a mullet? The guy couldn’t have been older than Lance. Plus, he seemed familiar. Maybe Lance has seen him at school?

“I’m back fuckers.” Pidge walked out from the staff door. She looked at Lance who was squinting at the other bartender. “Did u smoke meth or some shit?”

Lance flinched, cheeks becoming rosy, “no.”

The other bartender turned and made a weird face. “Meth?”

“No.” Lance said louder

Pidge laughed, “whatever you say.”

Lance wasn’t sure if she was joking or not but it still hurt. He didn’t do meth but he did heroin once along with speed and cocaine. He had a title now. The damn druggie who got kicked out of home because he unzipped his pants for other people and downed a bottle every night. He was a damn joke, a druggie, a fuck up.

“Keith, when’s shiro coming?” Pidge asked.

“Uh, soon?” Keith said, unsure.

Wait.

Keith?

Keith.

Keith!

“Keith!” Lance gasped.

“Yeah?” Keith, poor guy, was past confused at this point.

“The football player Keith?” Lance asked.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you!” Lance yelled.

“What?” Keith was angry now, fuck confusion. Pidge in the background was laughing her ass off. She had forgotten how much Lance made fun of the former jock.

“Yeah, you’re annoying and your mullet is ugly as fuck!” Lance stood from his chair. Thankfully it was early and no one was at the club.

“It’s not a mullet!” Keith growled.

“It is!” 

“No it’s-“

“Why do I always walk in whenever stuff is going down?” Shiro walked up to the bar, a concerned look on his face. Pidge was snickering when Lance and Keith stopped yelling.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked.

“The two lovers have reunited.” Pidge had a devil’s grin on her face.

“Hell no.” Lance snapped.

“I don’t even know him?” Keith said.

Lance gasped, offended. “I see how it is!”

“You forgot about him ,Lance. I think you two are equal.” Pidge said.

“We are not equal!” Lance nearly screeched.

“Okay that’s enough.” Shiro chuckled nervously. He grabbed Lance’s hand, “Time to go.” He began to drag Lance away from the bar, Lance trying to get away from the man’s strong grip.

“I’m not done yet!”

“Yes you are.”

Keith was shooting daggers out his eyes as he watched Lance disappear through the dance studio. “Who was that guy?”

“Lance McClain.” Pidge said.

“Oh...him.” Keith has heard of him, his bad rep. His angered features turned concerned. “He looks sick?”

Pidge’s smile dropped, “He’ll get better...I hope.”

(...)

“You know Keith?” Shiro asked. The older man always had a smile on his face, even when Lance cursed or said something snarky.

“I know of him.” Lance said.

“Then what was that all about?” Shiro laughed. Lance’s heart raced at the sound. 

“He has a mullet.”

Shiro erupted into a fit of giggles making Lance’s cheeks heat. “His hair is just long.”

“No excuse.” Lance smiled.

Shiro wrapped a leg around the pole in front of them. “What about Hunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on insta @awijams for Writing, art ,etc!

**Author's Note:**

> Ik Lance is kind of an asshole. This fic is about recovery tho.


End file.
